


I Dare You...

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Thiam week 2k17 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dare games, Day 3, Games, M/M, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Thiam Week, although there's nothing explicit, but sex toys and a sex shop will appear, they don't have sex or anything, thiam week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: If you had to know something about Theo and Liam's relationship was that they always like to play dare with each other. That's how Liam found himself currently over a sex shop and asking for a pink dildo.Thiam Week Day 3: Games.





	I Dare You...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, nothing sexual happens (although I wish it did). Just humor... well, attempt at humor.

 

"Nope. Not gonna happen. Nope." Liam said as he shook his head.

"Come on, you can do it. Or what? You're gonna bail out?"

"No." the younger one growled.

"Then go ahead and do it."

"Can't I just do something else?"

"You know the rules, Liam. If you can't complete the dare it means that I win."

Liam sighs. If you had to know something about Theo and Liam's relationship was that they always like to play dare with each other. It was something they would do so often until it became part of their routines. They would dare the other to make something and if that person refused or couldn't complete the dare, the other one would win. Until now neither had lost, too stubborn to admit defeat. And now it was Theo's turn to dare Liam. And what did the dick choose for him? To go over a sex shop and ask if they had a pink dildo -although he wouldn't buy anything. Ok. That's payback because Liam dared him to take off his shirt and run around the drugstore while waving his shirt in the air. Not that the cashiers minded looking at a hot shirtless guy running around the store.

Liam groaned at his misfortune but entered the shop as Theo stayed outside, looking through the glass while smirking. Screw him. And screw Liam for going along with this. Liam walked towards the counter, trying to ignore the several sex toys that were on display until he reached the counter were a 20-late girl with wavy dark brown hair was standing behind it, looking through some magazine when she noticed the teen walking towards her. She put the magazine aside,

"H-hi."

The girl smiled at him, "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

Liam gulped hard. He mentally cursed Theo. Okay. Now or never.

"Y-yeah... I was actually wondering... if you," he pauses, taking some air, " _ifyouhadapinkdildo._ "

"I'm sorry, come again?"

Liam cursed Theo again and repeated slowly through his teeth, " _If you had a pink dildo_."

"Oh sure we do!" she turned around to get away from the counter and started looking through some boxes as Liam turned to see at the glass that allowed to see to the street. He saw Theo smirking at him and he held his middle finger at him. The older teen didn't seem bothered by that.

The girl came back holding several toys as she laid them over the counter. "Ok, we have this one; it's a standard one, very simple. We have a double ended one, this one can vibrate. What were you looking for, sweetie?"

Liam was sure his whole face was on fire. He had never in his whole eighteen years seen so many dildos -sure, he's seen one before but that was because of his ex-girlfriend- and now those pink instruments were gonna be printed in his brain forever. Thanks, Theo.

"I, I..."

"First time buying?" she asked with a soft smile, "It's okay, we all have been there. Two years ago I haven't even held one in my hand and now I'm working in a sex shop."

"Yeah... sorry."

"Don't be. It's completely normal. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Liam was sure she was right. But right now he wasn't here to buy a toy for himself, he was there because his friend who turns out to be the one he's been crushing since he was sixteen had dared him to come in here and ask for a toy and now all Liam wanted to do was get out of there and punch Theo square in his handsome face.

"Is that your boyfriend?" the girl asked while nodding behind him.

Liam turned to look over his shoulder and saw Theo looking around the street, apparently not paying attention to the ones inside the shop.

"He's hot."

"...Thanks?" Okay, his heart is beating over hs ears and that means it's time to go. He's completed the dare. He didn't have to buy one, he just needed to ask and see one. Done. "Sorry, I gotta go." he's about to leave but the girl stops him.

"Wait!" he turns around and sees as the girl holds him a small purple and black bag. "Courtesy of the house." she said with a wink and Liam felt himself flush. He took the goddamn bag and walked as stiffless as he could towards the door.

Liam got out of the shop still holding the bag and finally felt like he could breathe. Theo heard the door open and turned around; he was about to open his mouth and say something when he saw the bag on the blue eyed teen's hand and started laughing- no, _wheezing_ as he held a hand to his stomach, his face red from laughing. Liam felt his face get red as well but from embarrassment and anger.

"This is the worst that you've make me do. Remember that time you dared me to lick the swing set?"

"No, I said, _'Liam, don't lick the swing set,'_ and you said, _'Don't tell me what to do, Raeken,'_ and then you licked the swing set." he wiped away a tear from his eyes and managed to calm down although his face was still red.

Liam huffed, almost pouting, as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay. Now it's my turn."

Theo smirked, "Okay. Bring it on."

Liam started thinking about the next dare. A part of him wanted to make Theo pay for the humiliation he had to endure over the sex shop, but another part... another part noticed the way Theo was looking at him, how even though he was smirking there seemed to be a trace of a genuine smile and his eyes were looking so soft at him that an idea came to his mind.

"I dare you to hold your breath for 15 seconds."

Theo looked at him like he were crazy. That was an easy dare. If he had told Theo to hold his breath for like two minutes that would have been a dare but not fifteen seconds. Neitherless the other one agreed. For some reason Theo closed his eyes as he held his breath and started mentally counting. Liam uncrossed his arms and took a step forward, getting close to Theo and staring at the boy's face inches away from him. He licked his own lips as he decided to keep going and then he softly but firmly pushed his lips against Theo's.

The older teen opened his eyes at the feeling of someone else's lips on his and after realizing it was Liam, all air in his lungs left him. He couldn't help it, it was like a dam breaking.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Liam took a step back and stared at the flushed older teen before -he himself flushed- smiled and said

"You lost."

 


End file.
